Coming Home
by hapiObsessed
Summary: My take on how Sam and Andy's reunion in season 4 should have gone, good and smutty as always, hope you enjoy it as much as I did, and please please review, all comments are welcomed ;-)


**Coming Home**

"Mcnally, are you in there? Open the door" she heard the voice she hadn't heard for the last six months, a sense of relief washed over her as both her and Nick gave way for the door to be rolled up, and she was mesmerized at the rush of feelings she felt, the rush of excitement and nervousness, his quick smile unleashed the butterflies on her stomach

"Hi" was all she managed to let out, a goofy smile on her face that she quickly tried to hide

"Hi, how was your trip?" he said

"Good" she said voice pitching up

"How are you?"

"Great, it's good to see you" she said

"Glad to have you back"

"Me too"…

Pacing at the door of his apartment Andy couldn't remember how she even got there, she just let her feet take her and she ended up at Sam's apartment, she had not anticipated the rush of emotion that came with seeing him again, after six months of not being able to call him, see him or even touch him. His confession to her the night she left had rocked her world, hearing those words coming from him had melted her heart but her head was still wrapped up in anger towards him. Now being back all she wanted to do was to wrap herself around him and never let go, but she couldn't figure out how to do it, standing there for at least ten minutes before she heard rustling behind the door before it opened and there he stood keys in hand

"Uh…hey" he said in surprise seeing her standing there

"Hi" she said, they just stared at each other for a few seconds "I um…I don't know why I came here but, I'm here and-"

"Do you want to come in?" he interrupted, his eyes dark as he stepped aside, she nodded walking into the apartment, closing the door and turning to face her, wringing her hands and biting her lip, that's all he needed, closing the space between them he took her face in his hands and kissed her, he swallowed the moan that escaped her lips, her hands coming to his shoulders pulling herself up to her toes and wrapping her arms around his neck, he pulled her closer by her waist holding her tightly against his chest, the kiss deepened as they both began to rediscover the others mouth, tongues tangling and hands groping he pulled back "wait" he breathed

"What? Why?" she said arms still around him as she kissed and bit at his neck, breathing hard he grabbed both her thighs, hoisting her up and wrapping her around his waist, he walked them the few steps to the closest table putting her on it "Ok, I know why, I left and-" she said bringing her hands down on each side of her on the table looking up at him

"I, I don't think you do" he interrupted laying his hands on her thighs and moving them up and down, then spreading them more slightly now pressing himself against her, she whimpered "But I can't think when you make those sounds" he groaned, running his hands up grabbing the bottom of her t-shirt pulling it up and over her head "Or when you look so damn sexy" he said admiring the sight of her in her black bra, he reached down undoing the button on her jeans then lowering the zip, having had enough she pulled him down to her by his top kissing him, unbuckling his belt and jeans, he pushed her down onto the table pulling away from her to take his top off, then locking his lips to her neck while pushing her jeans down

"Sam, wait I don't think this is a good idea" Andy said

"It probably isn't" he pushed his pants down "I do know that not seeing you for the past six months has been hell, and even the few months before that" he said running his hand down her arm then taking her hand and placing it on his swollen member, wrapping her fingers around him she squeezed before stroking him up and down their eyes locked on each other while she did, he gripped her thighs moving his hands to the backs of her thighs lifting them up wrapping higher on his waist, pressing his now aching cock against her moist lips

"Ah…I need you Sam" she whispered, he pulled her to the edge of the table pushing his full length into her in one fluid motion, they both groaned in pleasure "Oh my-" she sighed as he began moving in and out of her, she rocked against him meeting him with every thrust, both desperate for their release. He pulled her up by her arms putting them around his neck before lifting her off the table moving to the couch and dropping down on it with her on top of him; she started moving against him, slowly at first then increasing the pace, her arms still around his neck, they were face to face with their eyes locked together, she pressed her chest tighter into his, his breath coming out in small gasps against her cheek his hands caressing her back, increasing their pace he began to thrust upward and harder into her, kissing her as they both began to climb their peak, soon they both couldn't take much more holding tightly onto each other as they reached a point of no return, her pussy lips contracting tightly around his cock

"Mcnally, ah fuck" he grunted biting into her shoulder, he turned them around laying her on the couch, pulling himself out of her when he began to feel himself begin to lose it, his seed spilling over her thigh, she wrapped her arms and legs around him and pressed her lips against his. They stayed like that in each other's arms Andy running her fingers through his hair

"I missed you so much" she said, pressing a kiss to the top of his head "And I'm sorry"

"I'm just glad you're here" he said, he was now kneeling between her legs at the edge of the couch, he reached down, running his fingers over her wet pussy lips, she bit her lip as she felt herself reacting to him "really glad you're here" he added bending his head down between her legs…

(AN: hope you enjoyed this story had fun writing it, please review, I'd love to know what you think, to clear it up Sam isn't with Marlo, he never should have been, in my opinion)


End file.
